


1947

by alfredvonkrolock



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: I WAS SAD SO I WROTE SOMETHING SAD I'M SORRY, Miles and Winnie friendship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredvonkrolock/pseuds/alfredvonkrolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1947, and Winnie Foster receives a letter in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1947

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I was sad so I wrote this one shot. It came to me while I was watching Miles during the final scene of Tuck Everlasting.

 It was a beautiful Spring day; the air wasn't too stiff (as it has been the last few years) and it was perfect weather to sit on your front porch. And that's exactly what Winnie Jackson did. She sat in her rocking chair (once her nana's) and watched the neighborhood children play outside her gate. Her cane rested against her lap, a dark brown that complimented her blue dress. Even in her old age, Winnie loved to look fashionable. 

 "Good afternoon, Mrs. Jackson!" 

 The voice came from the road, where a young boy was standing. This was Charles, the mail boy. He was only about fifteen years of age, but he had a sharp head on his shoulders. His hair was a dark blonde, much like a young man Winnie knew in the past. Whenever he came by with the mail, she always invited him inside to have a cool glass of lemonade, and today was no different. 

 "Hello Charles. Anything good in the mail today?"

 "Let's see..." he responded, digging in his satchel. "There's only this; an unaddressed envelope." 

 Winnie cocked her head. "How odd. Bring it here, please. Would you like some lemonade today?"

 After Charles entered the gate, he jogged over to Winnie and handed her the letter. "No ma'am. My father needs me home pretty early today. We're going to visit my aunt in New York!" She grinned at him.

 "How exciting! Do wish her well for me, won't you?"

 "Of course! I have to be going, Mrs. Jackson. I'll be around in about two weeks time." 

 "Stay safe, Charles!"

 He shouted back a thank you, and continued on his path to deliver. Winnie looked down at the envelope in her hand, opening it with her nail. She had no use for a letter opener (really, how hard is it to just open paper?) and pulled the paper out. Unfolding it, she read the contents. 

  _Dear Winnie,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know it's been years since you've seen us, but believe me, we know you've been fairing well. Jesse has stopped by Treegap many times, unable to keep himself from seeing you. He told us how you'd grown and turned into a beautiful young woman; how you raised a family of your own like we could never do. He misses you, you know._

_Actually, we all miss you, as if that's hard to believe._

_I know we never got to really talk about it with how quick we had to leave, but deep down, beneath all the fear of living forever, we do wish you had joined us. But that path wasn't meant for you, because you were meant to get married and have children and watch them grow. You were meant to feel the things I never got to._

_Anyways, we plan to come back to Treegap, just for a visit, but I don't know when. Perhaps five years, maybe it'll be less. I just know that the chances of you still being there are unknown. Life is a fragile thing, Winnie, and it is taken from us quickly. I don't say any of this to scare you, I really don't, but I say it hoping that you realize that we wish we can see you one last time. And maybe we will. But if not, do me a favor, please? Tell my wife I said hello and that I still love her. And if he's there, tell Thomas that I wish I could have taught him better._

_I hope we can see your bright face again, Winnie._

_With all my love,  
 Miles Tuck. _

Winnie read the letter again; three, four, five times. Jesse had been in town? Why didn't he ever stop by and say hello? Maybe he was afraid of ruining things or bringing up old memories. No matter, he knew that Winnie was happy. He knew that she chose to stay on the wheel and see what it had to offer her.

 She smiled, letting the letter rest in her lap as she continued to rock. Watching the children play, she had no idea that in the woods beside her home, a 17 year old boy was leaning against a tree, watching her. He had tears in his eyes, as he often did on these visits, but he also had a smile. And with a nod of his head, he turned to journey back to the cabin, grabbing some supplies before he left Treegap for a few more years.

 "Until next time, Winnie Foster." he said. "Until next time."  

 


End file.
